Too Late
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Temari berjuang menyiapkan sebuah pesta kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahun Shikamaru. Bagaimanakah akhir perjuangan Temari? Belated Birthday for Nara Shikamaru yang benar-benar terlambat. RnR?


_Belated Birthday Fic for Nara Shikamaru_

_Disclaimer _: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_~ ShikaTema Fanfiction ~_

* * *

><p><em>Too Late<em>

* * *

><p>"Tepung terigu, sudah. Maizena, sudah. Gula pasir, sudah. Telur, sudah," Temari tampak sibuk mendata daftar belanjaannya. "Sepertinya semua sudah lengkap."<p>

Disiapkannya alat-alat yang diperlukannya. Semenit kemudian, ia sudah mulai sibuk membuat adonan. Ya. Ia memang sedang membuat kue. Kue _tart_ tepatnya. Hari ini, adalah hari yang _special_. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihnya. Nara Shikamaru. Ia ingin membuat kue _tart special_ khushus untuknya. Apalagi yang ia dengar dari Gaara, Shikamaru dan beberapa Shinobi dari Konoha yang mendapat tugas ke Suna akan tiba hari ini.

Sambil bernyanyi kecil, Temari mencampur semua adonan. Diambilnya_ mixer_ untuk mengaduk adonan _cake_ supaya tercampur rata dan mendapat tekstur yang pas. Pelan-pelan ditambahkannya _fermipan_ dan soda kue. Berkali-kali diubahnya kecepatan _mixer_, menyesuaikan dengan resep yang dianjurkan. Tapi saat ia sedang mengaduk, tiba-tiba saja _mixer_ berhenti berputar.

"Eh? Kenapa ini?" Temari mengangkat _mixer_. Diperiksanya kabel listrik. Masih terpasang dengan baik dengan _stop_ kontak. Tidak mungkin mati listrik 'kan?

"Mati listrik," Gaara tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Temari.

Temari mematung mendengar ucapan adik bungsunya tersebut. _What_? Jadi benar mati listrik?

"Aaargghh!" Temari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Bagaimana nasib kue _tart_-nya kalau mati listrik begini? Tanpa _mixer_ bagaimana ia bisa mengaduk adonan dengan benar? Lalu, bagaimana ia memanggangnya nanti tanpa _oven_? Gezz… haruskah semuanya ia lakukan secara_ manual_? Temari menatap _horror_ ke arah adonan di tangannya.

Kami-sama…

Gaara menatap Neesan-nya tanpa ekspresi. Melihat adiknya masih bediri di belakangnya, Temari berbalik.

"Kenapa masih di situ? Mau membantu?" tanya Temari.

"_No, thanks_. Aku cuma mau ambil minum. Neesan teruskan saja pekerjaan Neesan, tidak usah mempedulikan aku," kata Gaara ngeloyor ke kulkas. "_Good luck_, Neesan," Gaara menepuk pundak Temari sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

Temari menatap kepergian Gaara sambil menggerutu, "Adik macam apa itu? Kakaknya sedang kesusahan bukannya membantu malah cuek."

Huft… tidak boleh mengeluh Temari. Harus semangat. Yosh—_Ganbatte_! Temari menyemangati diri sendiri. Perlahan ia mulai melanjutkan mengaduk adonan dengan pengaduk kayu. Ia berusaha mengaduk dengan kecepatan yang pas agar adonan mengembang dengan sempurna.

Selesai mengaduk, sekarang ia tampak ragu untuk mulai memanggang di atas kompor. Bagaimana kalau nanti kuenya hangus? Atau malah tidak mau mengembang dan menjadi bantet? Temari menggigit ujung kukunya. Harus dicoba dulu 'kan? Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa jadi kuenya. Dimasukannya adonan kue ke dalam loyang yang telah diolesi dengan mentega. Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam panci di atas kompor. Diaturnya besar api. Tidak boleh terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak boleh terlalu kecil.

"Uhm… dua puluh menit dengan suhu 180 derajat _celcius _dengan _oven_. Kalau dengan kompor, kira-kira berapa menit ya dengan api sedang?" Temari mengira-ngira _timer_ memanggangnya.

Sesekali Temari memeriksa kue yang dipanggangnya. Ditusuk-tusuknya kue itu dengan garpu.

"Luarnya oke. Mengembang dengan bagus. Tapi dalamnya masih basah," Temari mencicip adonan kue yang menempel pada garpu. Tak mau kuenya gosong sementara dalamnya belum matang, Temari mengecilkan _volume_ api. Lima menit kemudian, kue sudah matang sesuai yang diharapkannya. Kuning kecoklatan. Diangkatnya loyang dari panci.

"Yahh... sambil menunggu kuenya dingin, sebaiknya sekarang aku siapkan bahan _toping_ dan _cream _pelapisnya," Temari mengambil gula dan mentega. Kemudian mengaduknya secara _manual_. Sesekali ia mengibaskan tangannya yang terasa pegal, ia juga tampak berkali-kali menghapus peluh di pelipisnya. Tak apa. Perjuangan ini 'kan untuk kekasihnya.

Selesai membuat _cream_ pelapis, Temari pun mulai menghias kuenya. Dengan senyum terkembang dibibir, ia menuliskan kata-kata selamat ulang tahun untuk Shikamaru di atas kue. Setelah itu, ditambahkannya hiasan potongan-potongan buah strawberry di pinggiran kue. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Temari tersenyum lebar.

"Haah… akhirnya. Selesai juga kuenya," kata Temari senang. "Yakk! Sekarang, tinggal memasak menu makan malam."

Dari balik pintu menuju ruang makan, Gaara tersenyum simpul. Ternyata, tanpa setahu Temari, dari tadi ia terus berdiri bersandar di sana. Melihat dan memperhatikan Temari yang sibuk membuat kue.

"Ganbatte, Neesan!" lirih Gaara. "Kau beruntung rambut nanas. Awas kau berani mengecewakan, Neesan-ku."

Tak ingin mengganggu kerja Temari, Gaara berlalu pergi. Ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya.

Sementara itu, Temari terlihat kembali sibuk berkutat dengan kompor dan peralatan dapur lainnya.

_(^_^)_

"Tadaimaaa~," teriak Kankurou. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Gaara di belakangnya.

"Okaeriii~," sambut Temari tersenyum. Di tangannya tergenggam piring dan kain lap.

"Neesan belum selesai masak?" selidik Gaara.

"Temari mengerutkan dahi, "Ohh… ini," kata Temari saat menyadari apa yang dipegangnya. "Hanya tinggal menata hidangan di meja."

"Wahh… Neesan masak banyak sekali," kata Kankurou. "Sayang… karena badai pasir yang tiba-tiba melanda, utusan dari Konoha tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Jadi, kita tidak bisa mengundang mereka makan malam di sini."

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Temari seraya memberikan _death glare_ ke arah Kankurou.

"A-apa, Neesan?" Kankurou tergagap. Kaget tiba-tiba saja dapat pelototan dari Neesan-nya.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" ulang Temari sambil berjalan mendekati Kankurou yang merepet ke tembok.

"B-badai pasir, maksud Neesan?" tanya Kankurou.

"Bukan!" seru Temari sambil mencengkeram baju Kankurou. "Kenapa dengan utusan dari Konoha?"

"Oh, itu. Karena badai pasir, utusan dari Konoha kemungkinan baru akan tiba di Suna dua hari lagi," jawab Kankurou.

Temari terdiam. Kankurou melirik Gaara yang dari tadi berdiri diam di sampingnya.

"Tidak…" Temari melepas tangannya. Ia pun terduduk lemas di hadapan Kankurou. "Ini tidak mungkin…" digigitnya keras-keras bibirnya, menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Kankurou yang terkejut melangkah mundur, "Neesan?" tadinya ia berpikir, ia akan diteriaki atau dikipas oleh Temari ke Konoha, tapi… ditatapnya Gaara yang menunjuk ke arah meja makan dengan dagunya. Melihat kue tart di sana, Kankurou paham. Ia dan Gaara tahu, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Neesan-nya itu memang sudah sibuk mempersiapkan sebuah pesta kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahun Shikamaru. Sekarang, mendengar kalau utusan dari Konoha baru akan tiba dua hari lagi, Temari pasti kecewa sekali.

"Sudahlah, Neesan jangan sedih," Gaara melangkah menghampiri Temari, lalu duduk jongkok di hadapannya, "Dia pasti akan datang. Neesan tidak usah khawatir," dihapusnya air mata yang mulai menetes di pipi Neesan-nya.

Temari menatap adik bungsunya dengan pandangan sendu, "tapi Kankurou bilang…"

"Percaya padaku," kata Gaara tersenyum. "Sekarang Neesan siap-siap. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang."

Temari melihat ke dalam mata Gaara. Ia tahu, Gaara tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Di setiap kata-katanya, selalu ada kilat kejujuran di sana. Temari mengangguk. Dibantu Gaara, ia bangkit. Dengan gelisah ia menuju ke kamarnya.

"Hei, Gaara. Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Bukannya, Kakashi sudah mengirmkan berita kalau mereka akan datang terlambat?" tanya Kankurou penasaran.

Gaara hanya diam, kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kankurou.

"Hei, Gaara! Kau mau main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku ya?" kejar Konkurou.

_(^_^)_

Temari tampak gelisah. Berkali-kali dia mondar-mandir dari ruang keluarga ke ruang tamu. Sesekali diliriknya pintu depan yang masih tertutup rapat. Berharap ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu, tapi tak ada. Malam mulai merayap naik, tapi orang yang ditunggunya belum muncul juga.

"Neesan… kapan kita boleh makan?" tanya Kankurou lemas. Sedari tadi mereka dilarang menyentuh makanan di meja.

"Nanti!" kata Temari tak acuh. Ia masih sibuk mondar-mandir.

"Aku lapar, Neesan," Kankurou mengelus perutnya yang dari tadi bernyanyi minta diisi.

"Iyaaa. Sabar sedikit kenapa?" sergah Temari mulai kesal.

"Dari tadi juga sudah sabar, Neesan-ku sayaaang," Kankurou mendesah.

Temari yang jengkel memberikan _death glare_ pada Kankurou yang langsung terdiam. Dengan raut wajah kesal, Kankurou meminum segelas air putih yang ke tujuh. Sementara Gaara hanya diam, duduk anteng melihat kedua kakaknya ribut.

**Tok…tok…tok… **

Temari terlonjak. Gaara dan Kankurou saling melempar pandang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Temari segera berlari menuju ke depan. Dibukanya pintu dengan senyum terkembang. Tapi senyum itu langsung pudar saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana.

"Matsuri. Ada apa?" tanya Temari dengan raut kecewa.

"Uhm—aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Kazekage-sama, apa dia ada?" tanya Matsuri sopan.

"Ohh—ya. Gaara ada di dalam, silahkan masuk," kata Temari dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Setelah Matsuri masuk. Temari duduk terpaku di sofa ruang tamu. Diliriknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka delapan lebih sepuluh. "Apa dia tidak akan datang?"desah Temari gelisah.

Gaara yang ada di ruang keluarga bersama Matsuri dan Kankurou pun sesekali melirik ke arah ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana, Matsuri, apa tugas yang kuberikan padamu sudah kau laksanakan?" tanya Gaara pelan.

"Sudah, Kazekage. Menurut berita, dia sudah sampai di gerbang desa," jawab Matsuri.

"Tugas? Tugas apa? Dia siapa?" tanya Kankurou penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti, Niisan," Gaara melirik Temari yang duduk menyandar pada sofa.

"Baiklah—kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Kazekage," Matsuri membungkuk hormat. "Selamat malam, Kankurou-san."

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan, Matsuri. Segeralah tidur, sudah malam," kata Gaara.

Matsuri tersenyum senang mendengarnya, "Iya. Terima kasih, Kazekage."

Matsuri pun melangkah keluar. Di ruang tamu, ia mengucap salam pada Temari yang hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Mengerti suasana hati Temari yang sedang buruk, Matsuri tersenyum maklum.

Mendekati tengah malam. Temari masih duduk menunggu di sofa, matanya terasa sangat berat. Setelah seharian sibuk di dapur, ia merasa sangat lelah sekali sekarang. Gaara dan Kankurou yang ada di ruang tengah—yang telah kehilangan selera makannya—menatap miris kakak kesayangan mereka.

"Gaara—apa kau yakin si rambut nanas itu akan datang?" tanya Kankurou. Ia mulai terlihat cemas dengan keadaan Temari.

"Hn—dia pasti datang," jawab Gaara datar.

**Tok…tok…tok…**

Pintu depan terdengar diketuk lagi. Tapi Temari tak terlihat bangkit untuk membukanya. Kankurou yang heran, bangkit berdiri. Ternyata Temari jatuh tertidur. Tak ingin membangunkan Neesan-nya, dengan perlahan ia melangkah ke depan untuk membuka pintu.

Dan…

"Kau—," Kankurou menatap tajam sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Sosok yang dari tadi ditunggu oleh Temari.

"Maaf—aku terlambat," kata Shikamaru dengan wajah letih.

Melihat keadaan Shikamaru yang kusut—menyedihkan—Kankurou urung melabraknya.

"Masuklah. Neesan sudah menunggumu dari tadi," Kankurou menyingkir, memberi ruang agar Shikamaru masuk ke dalam.

Shikamaru tercenung di tempat saat melihat Temari yang tertidur di sofa.

"Neesan tertidur kelelahan saat menunggumu," kata Kankurou.

"Maaf—," Shikamaru membungkuk pada Kankurou dan Gaara yang muncul dari dalam.

"Minta maaflah nanti pada Neesan," kata Gaara. "Sekarang—kuserahkan semua padamu."

Gaara dan Kankurou pun masuk meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Temari di sana.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekat ke sofa. Perlahan, ia duduk di samping Temari. Shikamaru menghela napas panjang.

"Maafkan aku—," lirih Shikamaru sambil membelai lembut rambut Temari. Disibaknya poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah Temari.

Sedikit terganggu, Temari menggeliat, "Nghh—," Temari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tampak di hadapannya bayangan kabur dari sosok yang ditunggunya. "S-shika?" tanya Temari ragu.

"Ya—ini aku," jawab Shika seraya merengkuh Temari ke dalam pelukannya.

"Benar ini kau?" tanya Temari lirih. Dengan perasaan yang membuncah, Temari memeluk Shikamaru.

"Ya. Maaf aku datang terlambat," Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi," protes Temari setengah merajuk.

"Maaf—," Shikamaru terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shika," Temari melepaskan pelukan dan mencium pipi Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menyiapkan pesta untukku—pesta yang gagal berantakan karena aku. Maaf," Shikamaru kembali merengkuh Temari ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tak apa, Shika. Kau sudah ada di sini sekarang," kata Temari tersenyum.

"Kau pasti lelah dan mengantuk. Tidurlah—aku akan menemanimu di sini," Shikamaru membelai lembut rambut Temari.

"Terima kasih, Shika. Terima kasih—sudah datang," kata Temari tersenyum bahagia. Perlahan, dipejamkannya kembali matanya. Ia merasa, ia pasti akan mimpi indah tidur dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah jatuh tertidur kembali dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum, diciumnya kening gadis dipelukannya itu lembut, "Terima kasih, Temari. Aku—menyayangimu."

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake<span>**

"SHIKAMARUUUUUU!" teriakan melengking Temari terdengar memecah keheningan pagi.

Shikamaru yang masih terlelap di alam mimpinya terbangun karena kaget. Gaara dan Kankurou yang juga terkejut pun turun dan bergegas menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Ada apa, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Ada apa kau bilang? Kau mau kuhajar ya?" teriak Temari.

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi. Sementara Gaara dan Kankurou menatap ke arah Shikamaru dengan tatapan—kau—apakan—kakakku, huh?

Ditatap demikian oleh tiga bersaudara Sabaku. Shikamaru jadi keder juga.

"T-tunggu—aku salah apa?" Shikamaru meminta penjelasan.

"Salah apa tanyamu?" Temari mendesis. "Sudah datang terlambat. Datang-datang tanpa minta maaf kau langsung tidur memelukku tanpa ijin, huh?"

Shikamaru _sweatdrop_s mendengarnya. Lalu—suasana romantis semalam itu apa? Gaara dan Kankurou yang diam-diam semalam mengintip juga langsung _speechless._ Jangan-jangan—semalam Temari setengah sadar dan belum ngeh ya? Mereka bertiga spontan menatap Temari yang gantian bingung mendapat tatapan aneh dari kekasih dan dua adiknya.

"Apa?" tanya Temari.

"Hahh—ya sudahlah. Selesaikan sendiri, Shika," Gaara berlalu diikuti Kankurou yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat Neesan dan calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Hei, Gaara. Kau masih tidak ingin mengatakan padaku, kenapa Shika bisa datang sementara yang lain tidak?" tanya Kankurou saat mereka menaiki tangga.

"Hmm—aku mengirim pesan khusus padanya. Aku katakan padanya, bisa tidak bisa, dia harus datang! Kalau dia tidak bisa datang tepat waktu—apapun alasannya—aku sendiri yang akan menguburnya hidup-hidup di tengah badai pasir," kata Gaara datar.

"A-apa?" Kankurou menganga mendengarnya. "Hahaha—kasihan sekali nasib si nanas itu. Dia yang ulang tahun, tapi dia sendiri yang menderita."

Sementara itu di ruang tamu. Shikamaru masih harus berjuang menghadapi kemarahan Temari, sekaligus melawan kantuk yang masih menggelayut di matanya. Yakk! Ganbatte, Shika!

* * *

><p>AN : Yeyy! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Sebenarnya ini fic untuk ultah Shika, tapi karena kemarin saya sempat sakit, fic ini ga bisa selesai tepat waktu. Jadinya telat banget deh kaya' judulnya, huhu… u_u

ShikaTema, tapi porsi Shika-nya dikiiiiiit banget. Gomeeeen…

Yakk! Selamat ulang tahun, Shikamaru~ :D *tebar2 konfeti*

Bagi-bagi rusanya yaaa... :p

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
